


kitten kisses

by enriant (enpleurs)



Category: VIXX
Genre: IT'S A REALLY SEXY NECK AND HE KNOWS IT AND I HATE HIM, M/M, i honestly forget which interview this was set after but anyway, kissing without plot???, ok really i just want to bite hakyeon's neck, soMETHING DURING KRATOS, taekwoon has too much energy, there is a lot of neck to bite it makes it even better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9428648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enpleurs/pseuds/enriant
Summary: Taekwoon has too much energy and Hakyeon lets Taekwoon bite his neck, if only to tire him out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OK BUT NO SERIOUSLY I FORGET WHICH SHOW THIS IS SET AFTER, BECAUSE THERE'S BEEN TOO MANY WHERE TAEKWOON IS JUST...BOUNCING...EVERYWHERE.......

"You are incorrigible," Hakyeon groaned, but there was enough indulgence and fondness in it that only had Taekwoon cuddling up to him more.

"Mmhmm," Taekwoon hummed, pleased. The sound vibrated against Hakyeon's skin.

Hakyeon mimed a chop at Taekwoon, striking him gently on the back of the neck. This drew a loud whimpered whine from Taekwoon, which only had Hakyeon laughing. Taekwoon had been a bundle of energy through the interview—and before it, and after it, and Hakyeon, in one of his more uncharitable moments, felt every strain of his leader-ly body regret urging Taekwoon to be more open in front of cameras. And unfortunately for most everyone in VIXX, overly energetic Taekwoon seemed to translate to overly touchy Taekwoon these days. Well, he'd never been particularly conscious of camera-appropriate behaviour, and it didn't seem like he'd start any time soon. At least touchy, clingy Taekwoon was a far better sight for the producers than refusing to say a word Taekwoon.

Hakyeon sighed and ran a hand through Taekwoon's hair. "So, sleep is a thing," he said. They were even helpfully on Hakyeon's bed. Taekwoon didn't seem to be getting the hint. Taekwoon had followed Hakyeon in and then tackled him because Jaehwan had finally gotten tired of his overgrown cat tendencies and Hongbin had physically kicked him out of his room.

"I'm not tired," Taekwoon whined.

Hakyeon rolled his eyes—Taekwoon was impossible, sometimes. Both off and on camera. And Hakyeon was feeling like a nice leader today. And Taekwoon could tell. Brat.

"We'll have to do something about that, won't we?" Hakyeon murmured. He pushed Taekwoon away, just enough for him to press his lips gently against Taekwoon's. Taekwoon's eyes opened wide, briefly, before they curled in contentment, and his tongue flickered out against Hakyeon's lips even as he caught Hakyeon's lower lip between his.

Hakyeon hummed, pleased, drawing back a little, soft, quick kisses tugging gently at Taekwoon's lips. He ran his fingers through Taekwoon's hair, encouraging, as Taekwoon kissed back, far more eager. Hakyeon didn't mind, lying there with Taekwoon on top of him, Taekwoon's eyes sparkling as he nibbled at Hakyeon's lip, tongue brushing every now and then, while Hakyeon reciprocated every now and then.

He jerked back with a sharp yelp of protest when Taekwoon bit down harder than he ought to have.

"You brat," Hakyeon growled.

"I wanted to," Taekwoon said, lips curled in satisfaction. He immediately leaned down again, this time, kissing Hakyeon more gently but no less eagerly, sucking Hakyeon's tongue into his mouth. Taekwoon made the softest sounds at these times, little whines and hums and Hakyeon smiled into his kiss, flickering his own tongue against the roof of Taekwoon's mouth. 

He was a little sad when Taekwoon pulled away despite everything—but then Taekwoon was kissing down his jaw, his neck, against his shoulder. Not hard, just light touches of his lips, the brief wetness of his tongue. Hakyeon squirmed a little, baring his neck.

"Can I?" Taekwoon murmured. He pressed a light kiss against Hakyeon's neck, teeth gently scraping against the skin. 

"If I said no?" Hakyeon breathed.

"You like it," Taekwoon said simply. He leaned up a little, propped on his elbows, and he was smirking a little. Hakyeon hit him lightly on the neck, drawing a loud whine of complaint and pitiful eyes, as if Hakyeon had seriously hurt him.

"Baby," Hakyeon said, but he didn't push Taekwoon away when he went back to nosing at Hakyeon's jawline. Taekwoon's tongue lapped roughly at the joint there, and Hakyeon let out a long breath, tipping his head back. He felt as Taekwoon's breath travelled warm down the length of his neck. Hakyeon ran a hand down Taekwoon's back.

"Ah—" 

Teeth closed gently around skin at the base of his neck, Taekwoon's lips soft around them. Hakyeon moaned softly as Taekwoon's tongue licked against his skin, as Taekwoon sucked at the spot. His fingers tightened on Taekwoon's shirt, eyes fluttering shut. 

"Just—Just don't make it look like I had sex with a vampire again," Hakyeon managed. 

"I thought we were vampires," Taekwoon murmured into Hakyeon's skin. Hakyeon laughed breathily, but the laugh was abruptly cut short by another moan when Taekwoon shifted, leg between Hakyeon's legs pressing a little down, while his tongue licked at the spot between Hakyeon's collarbones. 

"Shit, Taekwoon—"

"Mmm," Taekwoon hummed. Hakyeon's mind went a little blank then, Taekwoon grinding down against him, while he sucked another mark against Hakyeon's skin. Hakyeon bit back sounds, but they slipped out anyway, mixed with short gasps and breaths. Taekwoon's mouth was so hot against his skin, so insistent, and Hakyeon clutched at Taekwoon's arm. Taekwoon swirled his tongue, the texture rough before he moved away, and the cold air made Hakyeon hiss a little.

And then Taekwoon's mouth was against his skin again, higher this time, and Hakyeon briefly thought about shoving Taekwoon away, knowing that turtleneck aside, it'd be impossible to hide with clothes, but then Taekwoon had caught his skin between his teeth, and all thoughts again fled. Sparks flitted through Hakyeon's nerves, all starting from the same point, where Taekwoon was biting down, a little harder now. His teeth were sharp, and Hakyeon briefly wanted to make a quip about Taekwoon being either a vampire or a dog.

Taekwoon bit down, a little too hard, and Hakyeon couldn't help his small cry. The hot wetness of Taekwoon's tongue immediately lapped over it, and then Taekwoon was sucking at the same place, the pressure sending blood rushing straight down. 

"Shit, shit—"

"You like it," Taekwoon breathed, the words skimming damply across Hakyeon's skin. Hakyeon's laugh was a little choked, especially when Taekwoon was kissing at the spot between his collarbones, softly, lips just brushing against his skin with each kiss. Hakyeon had let go of Taekwoon's shirt to run his hand through Taekwoon's hair, and he did this now, summoning up enough conscious thought to scratch a little behind Taekwoon's ears.

Taekwoon let out a very pleased sound at this, and Hakyeon smiled. He opened his eyes, in time to see as Taekwoon pulled up a little, lips curled in a smile, before dipping down to the join of Hakyeon's neck and shoulder again.

Soft, so soft—short, brief kisses now—aburptly interrupted when Taekwoon bit down again, and Hakyeon _knew_ that Taekwoon would be smiling smugly, all too pleased, even as he felt Taekwoon's lips curl upwards against his skin. But Taekwoon immediately placated him—distracted him—by sucking against the spot again, the same spot, leaving another mark over the first, while he ground down experimentally against Hakyeon, leaving Hakyeon moaning helplessly.

Taekwoon kept teasing him, kept biting him when he least expected it. Taekwoon's fingers were against Hakyeon's cheek now, and every now and then, they'd brush hair away from Hakyeon's face, or linger against his jaw, stroke along the bone, soft and gentle. Taekwoon would catch his skin between his teeth, worry at it a little, and then he'd lick at that spot, warm and soothing before sucking, hard, hot and bruising.

Hakyeon was almost disappointed when Taekwoon rested his head against Hakyeon's shoulder with a content sigh, nuzzling against Hakyeon's face. With the hand that wasn't now trapped under Taekwoon's weight, Hakyeon ran his fingers through Taekwoon's hair, stroking his head.

"That was fun," Taekwoon said. He leaned up, propped on his elbows, smiling playfully at Hakyeon. "You have a lot of neck."

"If this doesn't fade enough by the next time we have to go on camera, I'm throwing you to the stylist noonas," Hakyeon threatened. He flicked Taekwoon on the forehead. "Brat."

"It was only three places!" Taekwoon whined, rubbing at his forehead. 

"Incorrigible," Hakyeon muttered. But still, when Taekwoon dropped his head again, curling into Hakyeon's side, Hakyeon just continued petting Taekwoon's hair. At least he was sleeping—tiring himself out like a toddler, Hakyeon thought fondly. The places that Taekwoon had kissed were still damp and a little warm, and alright, maybe it'd been worth it—if only for this.

Peace and quiet.

How the tables had turned.


End file.
